youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JackSucksAtLife
|username = UCxLIJccyaRQDeyu6RzUsPuw |image = JackSucksAtStuff.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = February 27, 2019 |vids = 120+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCyktGLVQchOpvKgL7GShDWA |image = Jack Massey Welsh.jpeg |style = Vlogs |join date = January 14, 2019 |vids = 3+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = JackMasseyWelsh |image = JackMasseyWelsh_icon.jpg |style = Vlogs |join date = May 21, 2011 |vids = 2 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (6 Years+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = SamSmellsOfApricots |image = samsmellsofapricots.jpg |style = Sketch |join date = September 27, 2008 |Facebook = SamSmells |vids = 10+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (7 Years+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Jack Massey Welsh (born on ), better known online as JackSucksAtLife (formerly JackSucksAtMinecraft), is an English YouTuber who was born in Bishop Auckland, England. He previously lived in North Yorkshire but is currently living in Sheffield.https://youtu.be/7zRG4p0-F0g?t=624 He has a second channel named JackSucksAtStuff which he posts mostly Minecraft content, less related to his main channel. Jack has another channel that he no longer uses named SamSmellsOfApricots where he made comedy sketches on. He has gotten it to 109,000 subscribers because of him promoting it. He created another channel named Jack Massey Welsh which he posts videos about his Tesla Model 3. He has said that he "might post vlogs there". He also promoted Larry in the video 'This is the n e w Pewdiepie vs T-series' and got Larry past his second channel in total subscribers.https://youtu.be/0M9RbvoGUOo Jack is also known for playing the kazoo and having drama with The Original Ace, who claimed that Jack stole his sponsor, even though Jack clearly got sponsored by the Massdrop AKG M220 headphones before Ace but this was all fake for a video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2-o5B5faQQ He also had drama with Willz The King after Willz made three videos about Jack and made a diss track on him, Both diss tracks made a lot of drama in the YouTube community and after the war ended he became friends with Jack and married him in Minecraft. He has since lost his sponsorship with Massdrop and has changed the headphones he wears in his videos. Jack used to make many videos about Minecraft on his main channel, featuring series such as his famous Hacker Catching Trolling videos, Harmony Hollow and One Life, he now mainly does Minecraft on his second channel, and his main channel is for random non-gaming videos, more akin to WillNE. Jack may occasionally record with others. Jack hit 1 million subscribers on October 23, 2019. He is associated with YouTubers SeaPeeKay, Dangthatsalongname, Larry, DoniBobes and James Curnock and riseares may be in a few of his videos trolling, going on Doni's server, etc. and sometimes mentioned in his videos. In the past, Jack's channel consisted of Minecraft videos, Q&A's, and SGe Survival Games Hunger Games videos. Servers SkyCade Jack owns a Minecraft network which consists of game modes such as SMP, Factions, Kit Map, KitPvP, SkyGrid, and SkyBlock. For a short time, it was a Prison server. Recently, they have readded Prisons to Sky Cade. SkyCade is where Jack records most of his content, although he may sometimes record on other servers such as Hypixel, Skittle MC, and his friend's servers. He used to record on Mineplex or other servers, record mod showcases and survival games videos and more years ago. Unlike many other servers, SkyCade is not pay2win, which Jack is very proud of. There are commands you can get from the ranks. For example, special commands are included in the ranks Iron, Gold, Diamond, and Emerald. Sometimes, the server will host a Purge right before Factions and OP Factions resets. Hacking is allowed in this event until the reset. Jack finds and trolls hackers on his server. This is his main server for making videos on his channel. EvoPvP EvoPvp was a server where Jack made his first Minecraft faction videos, he was also one of the 3 owners for a long time, It contains many of the same game modes as SkyCade: OP factions, KitPvP, Prison, Creative, and Skyblock. However, unlike SkyCade, EvoPvP is pay2win, which is one of the reasons Jack is no longer an owner. He left the server for a number of reasons, some of the reasons include disagreements with the other owners and the highly toxic community. The server is currently shut down and likely will continue to be in the future. Jack has once said his inspiration for becoming an owner on EvoPvP was down to one of his favourite YouTubers Mr_eVo. SaicoSky Jack and Doni's big Minecraft adventure, played on the server saicosky.com, is a series where half the episodes were uploaded on Jack's main channel, JackSucksAtLife, but is now uploaded on his side channel, 'JackSucksAtStuff '''and the other half were uploaded on Doni's channel. SaicoSky, a Skyblock server, is made by the same people behind SaicoPvP, a PVP server. Editor(s) *Kai Ross-Best is Jack's most well-known editor. He makes funny edits, and Jack will often mention him when he wants him to track his finger, most notably when he used to wear a broken pair of white headphones which had a part on the left side from Jacks perspective which would bounce back and forth when his finger would poke it. Jack would also mention him when he wants Kai to edit something very hard. When Jack talks to Kai, Kai will edit his reply onscreen for a frame or so. Kai uses the swirly effects, usually on Jack's face. Jack usually says that "He is the best editor a man could ever ask for." *ThomasBeFilming is also Jack’s editor, though not as well Videos Jack uploads a few times a week, he tries to keep updated with his dogs and Becky. Main Series *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 3 Ended *Minecraft One Life Season 3 Ended *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 4 Ended *Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling - Second Channel *Minecraft Funny Server Bans - Changes to the bans system *Minecraft Trolling AFK players - Second Channel *When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Episodes (Only occurs at Christmas) *Minecraft Trolling And Social Experiments - Second Channel *Live Chilled Out Streams (they are not chilled out because all of his fans swarm him - Mostly Second Channel) *Fiverr Videos Ongoing *Fan Mail videos - Moved House, Closed PO Box *Play Button Videos Ongoing *Tesla videos to avoid tax and "his car being taken away" Ongoing Tesla Jack made a channel (Jack Massey Welsh) dedicated to his Tesla Model 3 which was announced he bought on September 10, 2019. It was painted midnight metallic, had 18-inch aero wheels, autopilot, and full self-driving capability. He is looking to name his Tesla, he pinned this in the comments of " My Girlfriend drives my Tesla Model 3 for the first time," Play Buttons JackSucksAtLife currently has 6 Play Buttons in his possession *Original "JackSucksAtMinecraft" Silver Play Button, November 2014 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq3U3RDuv6I *Bought "JackSucksAtLife Silver Play Button, April 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKE3cmNadnI *Earned "JackSucksAtStuff" Silver Play Button, August 2019 *Bought "Skeppy" Gold Play Button, Oct 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzM_AAP5O2M *Earned “JackSucksAtLife” Golden Play Button, November 2019 *Earned "SamSmellsOfApricots" Silver Play Button, December 2019 (Currently under delivery) He is on an ongoing quest to get as "many play buttons as possible" and is close to the following: *Jack Massey Welsh" Silver Play Button, Roughly 25,000 Subscribers Away (as of December 16, 2019) JackSucksAtLife was featured in a DramaAlert for his discovery of buying YouTube Creator Awards https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s53hYqnD0W4 In Early November 2019, JackSucksAtLife bought 4 fake play buttons from eBay/Etsy, with money from a sponsorship from Honey. The "play buttons" he bought were: A replica of PewDiePie's 50 Million Bro Fist award, a small replica of YouTube's old design - for "turdboi420" for passing 1 subscriber, a red Play Button for his old channel "JackMasseyWelsh" for 2,760 subscribers & a replica of another YouTube Play Button design - one Jack doesn't have (2015) - for his channel "JackSucksAtLife" for hitting 100,000 Subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqWMJUBGk3A Minecraft Monday Minecraft Monday is an event ran by KEEMSTAR every Monday at 4 pm EST/9 pm BST. It lets a lot of YouTubers/Streamers compete in a series of Minigames/Hunger Games. JackSucksAtLife participated in the event between weeks 1 and 9 (June 24, 2019 - August 19, 2019), he streamed the events live on his main YouTube Channel. Jack participated in the events with fellow YouTubers Dangthatsalongname, Skeppy, Doni Bobes, Wilbur Soot, and Technoblade: Week 1 Ironically, Week 1 was Jack's best overall result of any Minecraft Monday. Finishing 4th with his teammate DangThatsALongName. It was also his birthday.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a73f-mV9Av4 He got 11th individually and hit 800,000 subscribers, respectively Week 2 In Week 2, Jack was teamed with fellow YouTuber Skeppy. They finished 5th as a team (collectively 500 points) in what was the final all Hunger Games Minecraft Monday.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atWFBZj-Sq8 However, Jack only got 92/500 points and was arguably "carried". Week 3 Week 3 was the beginning of the team with Doni Bobes. Week 3 of Minecraft Monday was more minigame focused with less PvP, so Jack thought he would have a better chance. They got 9th as a team with 889 points and Jack earning 372 of those respectfully. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3X5hpr0QusE&t=48s Week 4 In Week 4, Jack teamed once again with Doni Bobes. They once again finished 9th, with 578 points. Sadly the full stream is no longer public on Jack's channel however highlight videos of this week are up on Jack's second channel, noticeably fellow participant HeyImBee friend-zoning Doni. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdfiey--uFc It sits on over 500,000 views. Week 5 Week 5 was once again Jack partnering up with Doni Bobes. This week they finished 7th, with 730 points and Jack getting 340. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkEiHeV8L_E Week 6 Week 6 saw the return of Week 1 teammate DangThatsALongName. They finished 10th. Jack collected 483 of 887 points. Jack also won the second of the 3 Spleef rounds and was arguably his best performance yet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gki52EeALk Week 7 In Week 7, Jack once again teamed up with Week 1/6 teammate DangThatsALongName. They finished 12th. Jack and Scott actually won the controversial Build Battle round. Jack earnt 452 of their 963 points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBXi9mFXxbY Week 8 In Week 8, Jack teamed up with Wilbur Soot, they finished 11th with 500 points and Jack earning 265 of them. Jack has removed his full stream from his channel but you can view highlights from Wilbur on his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsTXLqVOyIo Week 9 In Jack's final week of Minecraft Monday, Jack teamed with 3-time champion Technoblade. Techno and Jack placed 5th with 1,327 points, Jack getting 417 of those. Leaving Jack left Minecraft Monday due to several known reasons. Jack decided not to participate in Minecraft Monday for the first time for Week 10, ending his 9 Week streak.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29gFArRqDcM Jack had said on Twitter he felt the event was getting a bit repetitive and wanted a break. Interestingly, he withdrew that statement and simply said "forever", this is after drama between KEEMSTAR the organizer and one of the participants a6d. To put it simply, Keem kicked out a6d for not having enough viewers just 2 hours before the event. After week 10, several YouTubers (and Jack's friends) said they will not rejoin Minecraft Monday and Jack joined them. It's unsure whether the drama itself or his friends leaving was the cause. Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is custom-built. Jack built it in a video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2BgMDOcna0 PC Specs *CPU Intel I5 4690K *GPU Nvidia GeForce GTX 1050 *Motherboard MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING *Ram HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 *SSD 128 GB Crucial *HDD 2 TB *PSU EVGA 750W SuperNOVA *Case NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an Audio Technica AT2020, along with the Massdrop AKG M220 gaming headset. Jack uses Fraps, although in newer videos, Jack is shown to also use OBS to capture his gameplay. He would then edit his videos using Sony Vegas however it is now made clear that his editor Kai Ross-Best edits a large portion of the videos he puts on his channel. Jack creates all of his own thumbnails. Quotes *''Stop talking like an old man and f**k me (Reading fanfiction ft. Kai) *''NO LONG TERM DAMAGE!'' (Kai zooms upon his face while Jack laughs quietly) *''Tickle his pickle.'' *''I'm a married woman!'' *''Slit his throat.'' *''You little scumbag!'' *''towards his fans after seeing a comment saying that Jack reads his comments if he pins this one I don't read any of your comments, I hate every single one of you, I'm in this for the money, kill yourselves! (Often taken out of context as a joke)'' *''Hello and welcome to Episode (episode number) of Harmony Hollow.'' *''And that is some beautiful fan art. at the fan art'' *''Buy the Wang suffix at store.skycade.net!'' *''Get diddled/You can't diddle a diddle boy!'' *''If there's no swastika, there's no kazoo.'' *''Bloody Norah!'' *''You naughty little nelly.'' *''banning a hacker For soupin innit.'' *''JackSucksAtLife Poster available at teespring.com/stores/jack-sucks-at-life. (May use different merchandise other than the poster)'' *''SkyCade Hoodie available at jacksucksatlife.shop (May use different merchandise other than the SkyCade hoodie).'' *''I've activated my bloody vampire rage!'' *''Vomiting'' *''I SAID A JOKE NOT A POEM!'' *''Stick. To. The Format.'' *''That is not a COMPILATION!'' *''I had to remove Crate Keys from store.skycade.net! in a sad voice (Normally said after he uses the money to buy something)'' *''Hello, nine, n-nine nine nine nine zoom! (Trying to say 999zoom)'' *''noises'' *''LOVELY. (Kai edits his mouth to be huge when Jack says this)'' *''I WILL NOT EAT AN EGGPLANT!'' *''Time to go onto Fiverr!'' *''Make sure to get the AKGM220 Headphones link in the description!'' *''Track my finger, Kai! Now you can't, it's out of the frame!'' *''Side by side comparison!'' *''laughing excessively Is that the SkyCade hoodie available at store.skycade.net?'' *''Play.Skycade.Net/Store.Skycade.net'' *''Only quality content.'' *''Just rearranging my bits and bobs.'' *''I just wanna see someone kill themselves!'' *''Potato walrus.'' *''Saicosky.com/ Store.Saicosky.com'' *''What's the IP/Store Doni?'' *''I've got my hands on my bits and bobs.'' *''They’ll never find me in Mexico!'' *''Give him some steak!'' *''I respect a man that gives a wolf some privacy when there having hanky-panky with one another.'' *''Get gone cheese scone!'' *''I should really get a bypass for that...'' *''It never quite smelled the same since I urinated when drunk ... (referring to Mooshroom outfit)https://youtu.be/v09-0G1j56g?t=643 *''Oh, he is a wrestler he might hit me! *''I wouldn't mind gluing our a**es together!'' Trivia *Jack is a vegetarian. *Jack submitted a form to complete a challenge for the Guinness Book of World Records.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_TVvfKZqlo *Jack has a phobia of wrists.https://youtu.be/hNr9XWd4bS0?t=461 *Jack can ride a unicycle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFaDo7DEXSM *Jack appeared on DramaAlert after posting a video about him buying a YouTube Play Button. *Jack can drive a car with a manual transmission as seen by him shifting his hands near the centre console when slowing down in the car section of the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yeg3NLGgjRw However, after getting a Tesla, Becky drives the car now which is a Citroën.https://youtu.be/IRf-vt1YkcU?t=468 *Kai has once taken over his channel due to Jack's spilling juice on his computer (which caused him to buy a "non-fancy" graphics card).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KGe44RqHEY *Jack claims to never have watched anything inappropriate, even when he was a young and sexually frustrated teen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCZci634ihM *Jack visited this very page on Wikitubia and purposely vandalized the page while adding some new information. He even made an entire series regarding editing Wikitubia and Wikipedia. **This subsequently brought many fans to vandalize and comment on the page as a result. ***His username is Jackmasseyw. On Wikipedia, he was permanently blocked, while on Wikitubia, he was promoted to edit the content on this wiki more easily. He even made a video about his promotion called "I became a Wikipedia staff member", even though he was promoted on Wikitubia and not Wikipedia. *His dream car is a Tesla Model X, however, Jack could not afford the Model X so he went with the Tesla Model 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQsawSkVECs Jack purchased the Tesla Model 3 on September 10, 2019. *Despite being the owner of his own server, he has played on Hypixel https://youtu.be/vkrC6Oeafck?t=936 and Mineplex on certain occasions. *Jack claims to hate jacksepticeye for jacksepticeye's greater popularity. Gallery Jacksucksatlife.jpeg|Jack with his "LOVELY" beanie Jacksucksatlifekazoo.png|Jack in a huge pile of kazoos References 'This page was created by Ryano2206 on August 25, 2013. ' Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers